


Surprise, I'm Engaged?

by lavenderlotion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Cora Hale and Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Engagement Reveal, Established Relationship, Fluff, I hate Talia, M/M, No Fire, No Hale Fire, Papa Stilinski - Freeform, Relationship Reveal, Rude Laura, Sheriff Stilinski is a Good Dad, Stilinski Family Feels, age gap, she's a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-10-28 22:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Stiles Stilinski has been dating Peter Hale for nearly 5 years. He proposed 8 months ago. Neither of their families know. Huh.





	1. The Stilinski's

“It’ll be okay Stiles.” The man soothed, placing a hand on Stiles knee, offering comfort through touch. “If it’s not, we can call it off, okay?”

“P-Peter, no!” Stiles exclaimed, turning to state daggers at the older man, “We are not calling off our fucking engagement just because my family might not be okay with us. I love you, Peter.” 

“And I you, Darling.” 

And with those words, Stiles sent the text before powering off his phone. 

**_To: Sheriff Daddio: Hey Dad! I'm coming home today for Thanksgiving and bringing my fiancé!! Invite Jordan and Melissa please!!_ **

\----

The drive from New York to Beacon Hills isn’t incredibly long. Four hours. Four hours of fighting off a panic attack was a long time, and since Peter had to pull over every half hour or so it ended up taking them six. Peter was fine with it, though, since it was six hours he got to spend with his fiancé, and good god he would never get tired of saying those words. When he got engaged he started yelling  _ everyone.  _ Their batista’s, theirs waiters, strangers on the street. Stiles just laughed and kissed the ring on his finger. 

Peter was currently humming along with the radio, tuning out the pep talk Stiles had been giving himself the last twenty minutes. When they past the  _ ‘Welcome to Beacon Hills’ _ sign, Peter heard him breathe out. It sounded like he was exhaling more than just a breath. His mood changed then, and he turned up the radio and started singing with it, laughing to himself.

“Better?” Peter asked, taking his boyfriend's hand.

“Yeah! It took me a stupid long time, but I love you and that’s more than enough for me!” Stiles said, squeezing the man's hand. There was a bit of an age difference, 17 years, not to mention the fact that during his first year Peter had been one of his professors. Nothing happened until his third year, two years after being taught by him, and they still didn’t openly come out as a couple until after Stiles graduation. It was perfectly innocent. 

Now, two years after graduation he’s finally telling his friends and family about his boyfriend, er, fiancé. 

* * *

He turns on his phone when he gets to his street and reads all the texts he has.

**_From: Sheriff Daddio: Is that a joke?_ ** ****_  
_ **_From: Sheriff Daddio: Stiles?_ ** ****_  
_ **_From: Sheriff Daddio: You better be joking._ ** ****_  
_ **_From: Sheriff Daddio: You’re making me really angry kiddo._ ** **_  
_ ** ****_From: Sheriff Daddio: Stiles answer your damn phone!_

**_From: Jo-Jo: I think congrats? You have a fiancé??_ ** ****_  
_ **_From: Jo-Jo: I’ll be there at dinner. Your dad is freaking out._ ** **_  
_ ** ****_From: Jo-Jo: The whole station is laughing!_

**_From Mama McCall: I am very confused, Stiles, but excited to meet this lovely young lady. See you for dinner._ **

He has to laugh at Melissa’s text, but it’s not funny. What a fucking surprise Peter will be, and Peter just snorts when he tells him. When he looks up their parked in front of his childhood house, and it’s weird that it doesn’t feel like home anymore. Home is the apartment he and Peter share now. There’s two police cruisers in the driveway, a dirt bike and a small car parked at the end. 

“Stiles, dear, why is the police force at your house?” Peter asks, paling a little.

“Oh! Well my Dad’s the town Sheriff and my bestfriend/big-brother-figure is a deputy!” Stiles beams, laughing at the look on Peter’s face. “Don’t worry, they won’t arrest you. Probably?

He sends Jordan a text saying their outside and doesn't open the door until he sees him. Stiles jumps out, running towards the man and jumping when he’s close enough. Jordan barks out a laugh but holds the younger man's weight as Stiles koala wraps himself around Jordan, laughing as well. He finally lets go once his dad is there, then he’s being hugged again and he’s crying now. He hadn’t came home in nearly six months and that was the longest he had ever been away before, but life had been  _ busy _ and he honestly didn’t have time until this weekend. 

He pulls back and realizes Peter is still in the car looking scared. Stiles just laughs and runs over, pulling his  _ fiancé _ out of the car and tugging up to where everyone was on the front lawn. Melissa’s eyes widened and John’s jaw sets, but Jordan doesn’t seem surprised and Scott just looks confused. 

“This is my lovely fiancé, Peter Hale. Peter this is Dad, Jordan, Mom and Scott!” Stiles introduces, pointing to each still holding Peter’s hand between them. 

“Lovely to meet you.” Peter says, but his voice is shallow. Stiles frowns, stepping in front of him a little as he sees the anger inside his dad. 

“Let's go inside?” Stiles asks, because the last thing he needs is a fight outside. He pulls Peter and Jordan along with him as he marches into the house, and goes immediately to the kitchen where he stands behind the island with Peter. Putting some distance between them all is probably a safe bet. Right?

“So how did you two meet?” Jordan asks, leaning against the island with an easy smile on his face. 

“Oh, well, uh …” Stiles begins, looking over at Peter. He’s pretty sure the look on his face means  _ this is your family, you deal with it _ . Fuck, full truth, “How about I tell everyone at once?”

It takes a few minutes for John to return, and it’s clearly because he was trying to calm himself down. It seems to have worked, until he sees Stiles leaning into Peter's chest, the older man rubbing a hand up and down Stiles side.

“Stiles, is this some kind of joke?” John says with clipped words, voice sounding all Sheriff-y and Peter stiffens behind Stiles. He steps forward a little, but takes Peter’s hand in his for reassurance. 

“Nope. Dad, Peter Hale. We’ve been dating for …” Stiles says, looking over at Peter with his brows crunched.

“Nearly five years, darling.” Peter supplies, smiling down at his fiancé who beams back at him.

“Yeah, almost five years!” Jordan lets a low whistle but this just makes John angrier.

“And you haven’t told me, why?” 

“Oh, I uh, well you see, Pe-” Stiles says, looking at the floor before Peter says.

“He was afraid your reaction would be negative, and he didn’t want it to feed into the insecurities I dealt with at the beginning of our relationship.” Peter says cooly, his calm facade intact. 

“I see.” John bites, looking between his son and this … man standing next to him. “How did this begin?”

“Oh my god!” Jordan gasps, “Was  _ he _ that really hot professor you obsessed over first year?”

Stiles says ‘oh my gosh’ at the same time Peter says (much to smugly) ‘obsessed huh’ as John shouts ‘like hell!’

“Uh, yeah! But we didn’t start dating until third year.” Stiles says, moving a little more in front of Peter. 

“And the engagement? Tell me all the details!” Melissa jumps in, moving forward eagerly.

“Oh! Well it was a little lame actually. I had the ring for like, I think four months before I finally proposed, and Peter found it while cleaning. I was cooking, so he came into the kitchen with it, all confused, it was super cute actually, and so I just dropped to one knee and asked him. He said yes, and then went to our balcony and screamed ‘I’m engaged’ for like five minutes.” Stiles says, and he’s blushing, but Peter is blushing too and they’re both smiling like idiots.

“That is not lame, it's very cute indeed.” Melissa says, placing a hand on John’s arm. “Isn’t that sweet, John.”

“Peter, why didn’t you propose?” John asked, glaring at Peter still.

“Really dad?” Stiles said, glaring right back. 

“Darling, it’s okay.” Peter says, placing a hand on his fiancé’s back, “Up until he proposed, I didn’t really believe he loved me. Yes, we’ve been together for quite some time, and had been living together for nearly a year, but he’s young. He has so many other, better, options. I’m still a little surprised he choose me.”

Stiles turns, placing a hand on Peter’s face to rub circles into his cheek bone. “I love you. Always.” 

“I know.” Peter says in answer, before Stiles kisses him softly, “It’s engraved on my ring, after all.”

“Oh let me see it!” Melissa says, rounding the corner now. Stiles chances a look at his dad, but he’s just sort of standing there and staring. He doesn’t look mad anymore, shocked almost?

Peter slips off his ring, it’s simple and gold but has the words,  _ ‘I love you, always’ _ engraved on the inside, “During our second year together I got a little … depressed. I would lash out at Stiles, push him away. But each time he would say, ‘I love you, always’. When he moved in the following year he hung a very large print in our living room that had the words made out of photo’s of us.”

“I would  _ love _ to see that!” Melissa gushes, handing the ring back and eagerly waiting as Peter pulled out his phone. 

“Oh my god, dude you’re such a dork!” Scott says laughing after seeing the photo, elbowing Stiles in the ribs before hugging him and muttering  _ good luck _ .

“I’m a dork in  _ loooooove _ .” Stiles sings, looking up at his dad who doesn’t look like he’s going to shoot anyone.

“Stiles,” John says, loud enough to cut off the conversations happening, “You lied to me for five years because you thought I wouldn’t accept your relationship?”

“Uh, yeah.” Stiles answers looking down.

“I am so sorry you ever felt that way. Peter, welcome to the family.” And then his dad and his fiancé are shaking hands, and then he’s pretty sure he's crying and hugging both of them at once before calming down. 

“Cool, awesome!” Stiles says laughing, hugging his dad tighter. 

* * *

Later, when they’ve settled into the living room after eating too much food, Stiles practically asleep and half in Peter’s lap, John says, “What are you guys doing tomorrow?”

All he gets in response is Stiles’ laugh and Peter’s groan.


	2. The Hales

Stiles was nervous. Frankly, he was  _ even _ more nervous than when he had introduced Peter to his dad. Because Stiles knows his dad, knows he would never do anything to stand in the way of Stiles’ happiness. Knew that his Dad would come around. 

He doesn’t know Peter’s family. The man doesn’t keep pictures, rarely talks about them. . 

He doesn’t know anything about them.

This is uncharted territory.

He desperately wanted to make a good impression. Peter had been pretty amazing with his dad and Stiles wanted to be that for his finace. Peter was the love of his fucking life, after all. They were endgame. This was important. Familial approval is a  _ huge _ step in a relationship, and yes okay they should have done this sooner. Sure, most people don’t wait five years to meet meet family. Peter and Stiles are not most people, their relationship was not like most relationships. So … yeah, Stiles was fucking nervous.

The suit he was wearing - that Peter had bought him - was the opposite of comfortable. It was also a deep red with a black dress shirt because apparently red was a good colour on Stiles. He felt ridiculous. Not to mention Peter’s dark grey suit was hot as fuck, and every time Stiles looked over to his exposed collarbone (because wju use all the buttons??) he nearly popped a boner.

However, for all of Stiles nerves, Peter was even  _ more  _ nervous. His grip on the wheel was leaving his knuckles white and he hadn't said one word since the left, and even before that he had been quote. Yeah, Stiles knew about how he grew up. How his parents had practically passed him off to his older sister to raise him, and how his sister was kinda a cunt. Okay, no. Stiles fucking hated his sister. And parents. 

Thankfully, his silence fell away when they parked. first the house was  _ huge _ , way too big to even make sense, and was in the middle of buttfuck nowhere, “They’re going to be mean. The only members of my family I care about are Derek, Cora and Marina.”

“Marina is the twin sister, Derek is the nephew, Cora is the good niece. Got it, I’ll be real with them and fake nice to everyone else.” Stiles decided with a nod 

“No. They will hate you simply because I love you. I don't want … Stiles I love you.”

“Yeah, I know babe.”

“They're going to be mean. Talia is, intense. Just, don't forget I love you.” 

“Peter,” Stiles said, slowly climbing over the console to straddle the man's hips (so fucking happy they got a bigger and better jeep), “Don't forget I proposed to you. I love you, so much. Always, okay?”

With a nod Peter pressed a kiss to Stiles’ forehead, praying his family wasn't going to fuck this up. Stiles scrambled off his lap, going out the door and grabbing the large pie from the back seat. It was homemade and in a large square container, much larger than a pie had any business being. 

they walked to the door together, Peter’s hand a solid pressure on of Stiles back. Peter took a deep breath before saying, “Stiles, be yourself and fuck shit up.” And knocking on  the door. 

Stiles grinned. 

Mission fucking accepted 

* * *

“DUDE!” Stiles shouted, waving his hands in the air excitedly. He was practically jumping in his place, body vibrating with excitement.

“DUDE!” Cora shouted back, jumping forward and pulling Stiles into a hug, lifting him off the porch and spinning them around. When she finally let him back down the both erupted into laughter, taking each other in, “It’s been like, seven fucking years!”

“Cora-kins! Holy fuck! I’ve missed you!” Stiles shouts back, wiping away a few tears, “Dude oh fuck,” Stiles announces, turning to look at Peter, “ _ Hale _ .”

“Yes, what about my last name, Darling?” 

“Darling? Stiles? Peter?” Cora asked, looking between the two of them quickly, “Oh fuck,  _ dude _ .”

“Yeah! I’m totally fucking your uncle! HOLY SHIT! I’m going to  _ be _ your uncle!” Stiles says, jumping excitedly again.

“Cora! Who was at the do- oh. Hello Stiles.” Derek says, walking into view. Before he can react Stiles launches himself at Derek, hugging him tight and laughing again.

“Duuuuude! Remember when i wanted to fuck your hot older brother? Well now I’m fucking your hotter, even older Uncle!” Stiles exclaimed, turning between the three Hales who were just watching him.

“Peter, what did you do?”

“Now dear Nephew, why would you assume I did anything?” Peter asked smoothly, a smirk crossing his face as he pulled Stiles back against his chest, arm wrapping possessively around Stiles’ waist. “Sweetheart, please explain what the hell is going on here?”

“Oh.” Stiles giggled, “Me and Cora was bff’s in high school, for  _ years _ actually. I had a _ huge _ crush on Derek.”

“It was horrible.” Derek mutters, taking a long look at his uncle and Stiles, “Mom’s gonna be  _ so _ pissed!”

“OH OH OH!” Stiles says, turning in Peter’s arm to face him, “Can I still be a little bitch and ruin her holiday?  _ Please _ ! She once told me my bisexuality was a faze!”

“She did what!” Cora whisper yells, moving closer to Stiles.

“Yeah, in like eighth grade.” Stiles says with a shrug, placing a kiss to Peter’s lips, then one to Cora’s cheek and being pushed out of the way when trying to do the same to Derek, “This is gonna be so fun!”

* * *

“Marina!” Peter called out, stepping through the doorway, passing the pie off to Derek to grab Stiles’ hand. 

“Peter!” Someone yelled, footsteps bounding down the stairs. Stiles had to step aside when a woman launched herself at Peter, wrapping around him in a koala hold. Peter just laughed, twirling the woman around before setting her down, turning her to face Stiles. Peter opened his mouth to introduce them but the woman cut him off, “So you’re the young man that stole my brothers heart?”

“Yeah, kinda wishing I had met you first though.” Stiles said with a wink, “I had given up all hope I would meet someone hotter than Peter, but I stand corrected.”

“No one is hotter than me!” Peter cried in mock outrage, clamping a hand over his chest.

Stiles stepped forward, pulling Peter into a soft kiss, “Don’t worry Darling, there’s no one else for me.”

“Don’t you forget it.” Peter said, pulling a laugh from both Marina and Stiles.

“So,” Stiles began, linking arms with Marina, “Tell me everything embarrassing story of Peter you have.”

“Oh my pleasure.”

* * *

The next person Stiles meets is Talia. Which admittedly could have gone better. It was  _ not _ Stiles fault though. Peter had just picked up, spun around, and kissed the cheek of one of his nieces, and Stiles ovaries - if he had ovaries - were exploding. So when he shoved Peter up against a wall ( _ after _ the child had left) and kissed the fuck out of the older man, Stiles himself could not be blamed. 

“We should have kids.” Stiles breathed out, a small smile on his face.

“You’d want to?” Peter asked, voice full of disbelief, “With me?”

“Only with you.” Stiles assured, pulling him closer and kissing him again, or trying to since the kiss was more of a press of smiles. 

“Peter!” Talia’s voice echoed, “What in the hell are you- Stiles!” 

“Hello, dear sister.” Peter said with a smirk, making no effort to distance himself from Stiles, instead curling his arm even further around Stiles waist. 

“Possesive asshate.” Stiles muttered under his breath before slipping away and heading over to Talia with a very obnoxious, and very obviously fake smile, “Hey Talia!” Stiles pulled the woman into a hug, kissing her cheek excitedly and using the most fake pleased noise he could manage, “How’s my future sister in law!”

“I - what!?” Talia screeched, shoving Stiles back. 

“Oh, did Pete not tell ya?” Stiles asked, looking back at his fiance and shaking his head, “He’s just so darn forgetful!”

With that, Stiles walked back over, grabbed Peter’s hand and pulled him back into the living room, leaving a very disgusted and confused Talia with her mouth hanging open.

* * *

“Okay so wait,” Cora laughed out. They were seated at the dining room table, Talia at one head with her husband Eric at the other. To the right of Talia was Laura, then Derek, then Cora then Alice (The youngest Hale) followed by Maria’s wife, Lisa, then lastly Eric. To Eric’s right was Marina, her daughter Lucy, then Stiles, then Peter and an empty seat beside Talia. It was a clear insult but no one had mentioned it, so. “How did you two even get together?”

Stiles laughed at that, throwing his head back and laughing harder at Peter’s pained expression, “He was my professor for my first year Intro to English Lit.”

“Wait, so when did you two start dating?” Marina asked softly, a small smile playing on her lips.

“Uh, third year.” Stiles said, running a hand through Peter’s hair as the man continued to frown, “At first it was more or a S-u-g-a-r daddy thing,” Stiles explained, spelling out the words so Lucy wouldn’t repeat them, “So that went on for like, seven-ish mont-”

“So you’re just using him!” Laura yells out, jumping up from the table and  _ seething _ at Stiles.

“Uh, no?” Was all Stiles said.

“Oh come on! You’re just some whore using him for his money!”

Stiles looked to Peter and tilted his head in question before asking, “Peter, am I using you for your money?”

“Well darling, you have been graduated for two years and still only work at the coffee shop.” Peter answered seriously, bumping their knees together under the table. 

Stiles just hummed at this, looking at Peter deep in thought before turning to Laura and with a laugh said, “Yep! You’re totally right! Well not about the,” Stiles sent a quick look to Lcy before covering her eyes (which caused many giggles)  and mouthing ‘ _ whore _ ’, “part. I mean I lost my v-i-r-g-i-n-i-t-y to your uncle, so I don’t think having only slept with one person constitutes that kind of label. Would you agree, sweet heart?”

“Oh yes, very much so.” Peter agreed with a nod, smirking at his finace. 

“Great!” Stiles explained, shoveling more food into his mouth and sending a wink to Lucy who sqeauled in delight. 

Laura just left the table and Stiles tried very hard not to laugh. 

* * *

Originally, they were going to spend the night at the Hales, but after being glared at by Talia and her husband throughout all of desert, Stiles decided squishing into his twin bed at his dad’s would be  _ so _ worth it.

So that;s where he was now, curled up (read: lying on top of) Peter, fingers playing idly with the man's chest hair. “I hate Talia, Laura and Talia’s husband.”

“Oh darling, you and I both.” Peter laughner, running his own fingers through Stiles hair.

After a moment of silence Stiles asked, “Do you think Cora would consider being a sugerate? Or would you rather adopt?”

“Hmm,” Peter hummed in consideration, stopping his movements in Stiles hair before continuing, “I do not mind either way. It may be nice to have our genes - even if I was not the other half of that equation - in a child.”

“Cool!” Stiles exclaimed, planting kissed all over Peter’s chest, “I’ll  _ totally _ get her to do it!”

“And how may you do that, darling?”

“Dude! I have  _ years  _ of blackmail I can use!”

“You’re devious mind never fails to impress, darling.” Peter said, shifting so he could press himself more firmly against his fiance, rutting against the younger man.

Stiles just giggled, finally having sex in his teenaged bedroom was like a wet dream come true, and no way was he stopping this. 

And okay, maybe he was a little giddy at the thought of having a baby with Peter. Wedding first, obviously, but they could ask Cora soon. 

Yeah, Stiles was pretty damn happy. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So next up is the Hale family!!!!  
> I haven't even begun to try that, because woah it's going to need some planning involved. But I liked this, it was fun and easy and I love fics like this!
> 
> [my tumblr!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
